Fire in Her Eyes
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: 5 drabbles about Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy written for a contest I'm hosting in my faceook group Harry Potter World of Magic and Mystery


HPWMM Drabbles!

Prompts ; Homework and Potions

XXXX*Remedial Potions Partners*XXXX

"I see we are all less than pleased with the seating arrangements that's unfortunate. Get used to the person at your seated next to, they will be your partner for the rest of term. Your grades will be the same if one of you fails the other does as well." Severus Snape smiled derisively as the class groaned. "Perhaps if I torture you enough next year you'll take your classes seriously and not be forced to remain behind after term for remedial summer classes."

The class drooped in silent acceptance, they had all been in school long enough to know better than to pick a fight with Professor Snape: particularly when he was already in a sour mood and being forced to teach classes during the summer had made him quite sour indeed.

"I trust you all got the note and managed to get ahold of a Fourth Years old potions textbook? Turn to chapter four and review proper caterpillar slicing technique."

Ginny Weasley was seated at one of the front tables next to none other than Draco Malfoy. She was livid her lips: a line of anger, her green eyes narrowed and pointed down at the table in a furious gaze. It was bad enough she had to stay for four weeks of extra classes, having to work with Malfoy made it much worse.

"I hope your textbook doesn't smell your house Weasley. My mother hasn't sent my old one yet so we'll have to share." Draco said looking just as displeased as Ginny.

"Doesn't Professor Snape favor you and your cronies? Ask him for a book and a different partner. I'm not working with you."

"He's the reason I'm here. He's not going to give me a damn thing." whispered Draco furiously.

Professor Snape's eyes drifted to them.

Not wishing to anger the surly Potions Master any further Ginny opened her book and set it in the middle of the table so they could both read it.

"That's enough review. If you numbskulls manage to slice these caterpillars without error perhaps you'll actually get to make a potion tomorrow. Your homework will be to review proper cutting techniques for all of the ingredients detailed in chapters four and five I expect to see two full feet of parchment in notes taken."

"We'll have to do homework in library later Weasley. Don't think you can just slink up into your tower after classes. I need to pass." Draco informed his unwilling partner.

"Borrow a book off another Slytherin. Why should I have to spend my personal time with you? You're not that important Malfoy." spat Ginny glaring at the quickly flushing blonde.

Draco could barely hold his temper but he did, he was serious about needing to pass. As soon as they were released from class Draco snatched Ginny's potions book. Quickly slipping his wand out of his sleeve he directed a stinging hex at her fingers causing her to drop the ink and quill she was holding. Draco didn't waste a second, making a beeline for the door he managed to be among the first people into the dungeon halls.

XXXXXXXXXX*^*^*XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny Weasley was happily chatting with her friend Amelia over dinner when she spotted one of the schools owls flying towards her. Though she didn't recognize the script she could guess who'd be owling her. Grumbling she untied the note from the owl's leg.

Library 8:30 by the corner window.  
~DM

"Snape has me partnered up with Malfoy." sighed Ginny in response to her friends questioning glance. "Draco took my potions book and is basically forcing me to do homework with him."

"I'm glad I passed potions, Snape has been even more foul than usual since Umbridge. He's barely even favoring the snakes. I heard him take 50 points from Zabini on the last day of term!" responded Amelia sympathetically.

XXXXXXXXXX*^*^*XXXXXXXXXX

The lights in the library were dimmed and Madame Pince had already gone up to bed. Draco had been alone in the library since 7:30 rereading everything and noting the appropriate facts. His handwriting was tiny and though he was trying to write as large as possible Draco had only written a few inches worth of notes.

It was nearly 8:30, he realised after penning another half an inch of notes, the Weasley girl would be there any minute. Draco smirked she had a horrible attitude but he had to admit that without all her brothers lumbering over her she was quite good looking. Ginny was also a pureblood that wasn't directly related to him which made her somewhat desirable. Too bad she was the leader of the Potter Fanclub.

Ten minutes late Ginny sauntered in with fire in her eyes her mouth pressed shut as if she were holding back a scathing remark.

"Are you finished with my book or not?"


End file.
